gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rbillings016
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tyrell.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 06:35, June 2, 2012 reply First of all, there is no reason for you to speak to me the way you have. Rude or harassing behavior will get you blocked. Let me just state, that you were only blocked for a short period of time, while I checked to ensure you were not a certain user we have had issues with. For this, I do apologize. But you for you say I do not deserve my "status", is uncalled for. I work wikia wide- just not on this wiki, and I have for 2+ years. Please refrain from being rude. Also- I have noticed, you haven't edited one thing on this entire wiki, so where do you get off telling me anything??? -- 05:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I also want to express my bewilderment. We've been having some problems with spammer accounts etc. so there's always some confusion when a new account gets made. :That being said...you haven't added anything to this wiki yet, and you're lashing out at an Admin already. If you want to demonstrate that this was a misunderstanding, don't waste any more time yelling about it as its in the past anyway, and just dive into working on articles. --The Dragon Demands 06:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes Robb, in the past couple of weeks we've had trouble with anon spammers, sockpuppets and even harassment and threats. Despite this initial misunderstanding you're welcome to our "family" and, like a certain vampire used to say, "let's get to work".--Gonzalo84 06:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for uploading the image File:Valar-morghulis.jpg. I'm afraid I have had to delete it because it is functionally a duplicate of File:Jaqen_2x05.jpg. There were a couple of other problems with the image also. Firstly the name - it is not from that episode and is in fact from "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Secondly that it was added to the image gallery on the incorrect episode page. Thirdly that it was added to an image gallery with no caption; it is our practice to give images in galleries a caption identifying the content and stating the episode it comes from. Finally it was in no way compliant with our image policy. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the special features, to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself to images that you upload. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 12:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC)